


Leader

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Honestly love them, Nico takes care of Jason, Not Canon Compliant - The Heroes of Olympus, Panic Attacks, Rick Riordan's characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: Something was wrong with Jason.And even though Nico was sick of Jason shadowing him and wanting to have a ‘heart to heart,’ Nico had to admit that Jason’s sudden withdrawal from pestering him was slightly concerning.





	Leader

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to Rick Riordan, NOT me.
> 
> Please don't repost :)
> 
> Thank you!

**Nico POV**

Something was wrong with Jason. 

And even though Nico was sick of Jason shadowing him and wanting to have a ‘heart to heart,’ Nico had to admit that Jason’s sudden withdrawal from pestering him was slightly concerning.

His posture was no longer straight- his spine seemed crooked, his eyes weary and tired. He wasn’t his usual Mr. Perfect self. Even Piper was acting hesitant around him. 

_ Yes, _ Nico thought, _ Something is _ definitely _ wrong. _

And he was determined to find out what it was.

**************************************************

**Jason POV**

Jason couldn’t sleep. 

He could never sleep, not anymore. It had been so many days. One then two then three then four and soon a week, and he barely got the chance to rest. 

He was sitting on the floor of the Argo II, trying to read a book, and failing miserably. 

_ You can’t lead them. _

It’s Jason’s own mind, taunting him. _ What if they die on your watch? You’re not strong enough. _

“I am strong enough,” Jason muttered to himself out loud, but he could feel panic rise in his throat. _ Jason Grace… you will never be enough. _

_ Percy is better than you, _ his mind automatically said.

_ Nico doesn’t talk to you. _

_ Piper doesn’t want you. Piper doesn’t need you. Piper knows you’re fake, you’re fake, you’re fake… without Percy’s help you’re _nothing.

Jason wasn’t even trying to read anymore. 

He glanced down at the book, and the page was covered in tears.

************************************************************************

**Nico POV**

He should have just kept walking.

But he was _ crying. _Jason Grace, he was… 

Broken.

Nico knocked on the door. “Jason?”

There was a rustling. “Nico?”

“Can I come in?”

“Uh.” There’s a pause. “Um. Yeah.”

Nico waited a beat before opening the door. And what he sees… 

It was not something he _ ever _ wanted to see again.

“Jason, what happened?” Nico’s voice was distant. His eyes skim Jason’s face- his red rimmed eyes, his flushed cheeks. His golden hair is a mess- his hands had been tearing through them, most likely in a panic (something Nico did often when he was stressed.)

“What?” Jason spoke too quickly. “Nothing.”

“That’s…that’s not true, is it?” Nico is fidgeting. This is the last thing he wanted to do. But Jason was there for him when he came out. Jason tried to _ help _ him. Nico swallowed. “Grace, please.”

Jason stared at him, attempting to smile. “I’m just… it’s not a big deal, Nico. Just a little anxiety, is all.”

“You know you can talk to us, right? You don’t have to keep it a secret.”

“I have to be a leader,” Jason replied shortly.

Nico was suddenly angry. “Jason, that’s B.S. Leaders can have anxiety and depend on people just as much as anyone else, if not more. For Hades’ sake… if you’re going to _ insist _ on making sure I’m alright, then there’s no _ way _ I’m not bugging you about your well being.”

Jason blinked, eyes wide. “I don’t want to bother you.” His voice was quiet. Crestfallen, almost. It was like he and Nico had switched roles. It made Nico feel uneasy.

“Hey.” Nico’s voice was stern. He gripped Jason’s shoulders, without really thinking about what he was doing, an adrenaline rush. Tapping into his inner Bianca, he said “You’re not _ bothering _me. I swear. You’re my friend. You’re not a bother.”

Jason gave him a weak smile. “Thank you.”

“Grace, anytime. I mean it.”

And for the first time in a long time, Jason Grace felt okay.


End file.
